


He Burned, For You

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [68]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 6





	He Burned, For You

_ I will protect him _ .

His own words rattled around in his head as he burned. His skin crackled with lightning and frosted over, leaving nothing but a dull ache in its wake.

_ Six _ , did it hurt. He felt himself being burned from the inside out, his vision going black at the edges.

_ No, not yet _ . He pushed past the discomfort -- the burning, tingling sensation coating his limbs -- and continued on, fighting.

_ For what? _

For his king, his friend -- for his  _ brother _ .

His vision darkened, and in that moment, he saw eternity and was driven mad.


End file.
